The gift
by DeabraHart
Summary: My take on Superman Return. Just a slight change in the movie for a new point of view :) Be kind my english is not do good since I'm french.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing if my own character.

This is my take on Superman returns…

Prologue- Slight change in Superman return

When Perry ask Lois to do an article on Superman and give Clark the robbery Lois wasn't very happy. She doesn't have the time to take with Richard about Superman. She goes on the roof before they got the chance to. She was found by Superman on the roof and the rest of this story goes like the movie. Since the conversation on Superman / Clark similitude never happens (in my story) they never almost put one and one together.


	2. Chapter 1 : Let's play along

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing if my own character.

This is my take on Superman returns…

Chapter 1: Let's play along

Right after Superman recovery, Perry did a meeting. Once again Superman was the main topic. He ask Lois and Richard to do a complete article on Superman and the side effect on him of the latest events including a part about Luthor. In fact, he ask Clark to help them to add a section about the capture of Lex Luthor and the soon to come trial.

It was late that night, Jason was sleeping on the floor near Lois's desk. Clark was looking in the archive trying to find anything to full the blank in the article. Richard was taking note and Lois was looking for more info on Luthor. Except them the Daily Planet was completely empty. Outside the nonstop noise of the truck and machinery, remind them that Metropolis was almost destroy by the New Krypton fiasco.

Richard: So with the super earing does he hear each sound by itself or everything all at once?

Lois: Both.

Richard: He is surely a lot taller than I thought.

Lois: 6'4''

Richard: I love that he could see through anything… I would have fun with that.

Lois: Anything but lead.

Richard: I bet he is…

Lois: 225 pounds, faster than a speeding bullet, draws his power from the sun, invulnerable to anything but Krytponite… and he never lies.

Richard: Kryptonite… was that this green rock that he had on his side.

Lois: Yes… It's a radioactive pieces of his home planet. It's deadly… to him.

Richard: Yep that was a close one.

Richard looks at Clark.

Richard: Lois how tall would you say Clark is?

Lois: 6'3'' , 6'4''

Richard: And you could say 200-225 pounds?

Clark turns his head toward them, smiling.

Lois turns to look at Richard.

Lois: Yes, 210-225 pounds.

Richard: He wasn't around the last 5 years too?

Lois: You're right, but that doesn't means… I mean… It's Clark Kent.

Richard: Where was he yesterday? When Superman was at the hospital?

Lois: I don't know…

Richard sat up and walk toward Clark.

Richard: Clark can I ask you something?

Clark: Y-yes

Richard: Where were you yesterday?

Clark: I-I was at… I mean…

Lois joins them.

Lois; Come on Richard… it's Clark.

Pointing out the obvious.

Clark: Is there p-problem?

Lois: Richard thinks you might be Superman?

Clark looks surprise but didn't denied the fact. He never lies…

Richard: He could be. Same height, same weight, you been gone 5 years like him, and you were missing yesterday.

They both look at Clark.

Clark: And … and what would that change if I was him?

Lois : (smiling) but you're not… let's go back to work.

But Richard doesn't listen. Still looking at Clark.

Richard: It wouldn't change much I think.

They both look at Lois. She throw her hand in the air, sighting.

Lois: Let's play along. So you're Superman.

Richard: May be.

Clark: I didn't … say… t-that I…

Lois: Ok…

She brush her forehead. Then she start walking in thin circle in front of them, still holding her forehead.

Lois: It's right you're the same size as him. You've been gone 5 years… But you're born in Kansas. I meet your mother. So you can't be him since he's from a another planet.

Richard: Clark, haven't you say to Jimmy that you were adopted?

Lois: I saw picture of little Clark. Superman showed up at 25…

Richard: You decide to show your power to the rest of the world when you grow older?

Lois; You really think he's Superman… Sorry I don't follow you on this one Richard.

Clark couldn't help but smile.

Richard: Yes I'm pretty sure. I don't know why but I have the feeling I'm right.

Lois: Reporter instinct?

Richard: May be

Lois start to laugh.

Lois: Ok… let's settle this down. Clark are you Superman?

Clark look at the two of them.

Clark: I can't answer t-that.

Lois cross her arm.

Lois: Why?

Clark: Because you won't love the answer.

Lois look at him surprise.

Lois: Are you telling me that YOU are Superman?

Clark sight.

Clark: What difference does it makes if I am?

Lois: Difference? DIFFERENCE!

She throw her hand in the air furious.

Clark: (sight) I'm Clark Kent. An orphan raise by a nice couple in Smallville Kansas.

Lois: An orphan from where?

Lois she doesn't want to know but she has too.

Clark: Not from Kansas.

Lois: Half truth… never lie, right.

Clark smile.

Clark: Never lie.

Lois: Sorry I can't believe it. YOU CAN'T.

Clark tilted his head on the side, looking past them before looking back at Lois.

Clark: If you say so, Lois.

Jason: Mommy?

Lois and Richard turn their back at Clark looking for Jason. Lois walk back to her desk. Taking Jason in her arm. Richard turn back to Clark. The only problem, he wasn't there anymore. The space was empty. On the TV screen near Superman was saving a school bus from a certain fall in a river after a massive accident.


	3. Chapter 2 : Clearing thing

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing if my own character.

This is my take on Superman returns…

* * *

Chapter 2: Clearing thing

The next day, Lois had an appointment with the city attorney to talk about the trial against Luthor. Richard let Jason at school before going back to the Daily Planet. The first thing he noticed was that Clark wasn't there. Perry was screaming his name, so he hurry to his uncle office.

After 10 minutes with his uncle, he got back to his own desk. Looking in the room, he saw that Clark wasn't arrived yet. No sign of Superman on the Tv screen. He got up and goes to Jimmy's desk.

Richard: Hey Jimmy have you seen Clark this morning?

Jimmy: Oh yeah he is..

Jimmy look around.

Jimmy: Oh I guess he left. He was here when I arrived at 6 this morning. May be is out to go get a coffee.

Richard look outside, the sun brighter that have been in days, was illuminating the sky. He took the elevator and following his instinct press the rooftop button. When the door open, he immediately saw Clark facing the sun, his back facing him. He seems tense and wasn't moving.

Clark: Looking for me?

Richard: In fact, yes.

Clark relaxes a bit, his shoulder less tighten and roll his neck.

Richard: Sorry for yesterday.

Clark turn on himself to look at Richard.

Richard: I've should have wait until we were alone. Lois is… well Lois.

Clark chuckle.

Clark: You don't need to apology because you connect the dots.

Looking down at the floor, he continues:

Clark: I guess I'm not as good as I was to hide it.

Richard: I was right, am I? I mean I'm pretty sure I was right, but this is …

Clark: Yes you were…I know. The news of the century. The Pullitzer one..

Richard looks at him aback.

Richard: It never even cross my mind to publish it. Even if you had broke her heart when you had left.

Clark: I'm sorry for that, I had made my apologies to her.

Richard walk closer to him. Bearing on the rail next to him.

Richard: You know, I can't even hate you properly now. When Superman and Clark were 2 differents people it was easy to hate Superman, to put the blame on him for all the trouble in my relationship with Lois. But…

Richard sight as Clark turn to look the same way as Richard.

Richard: I've learn to appreciate Clark. He's a good reporter, a nice person, a good friend.

Clark: I know the feeling. When I came back, I foolishly thought that I would find anything back like when I left. Finding out Lois was married and had a child, it was…

Richard: …Not married… just engaged. She refuses to set a date.

Clark: I try to hate you. But, I can't. I saw how much you care for her, and how much you threat her right. I could never do the same. The world need me. I… I doesn't own a life.

Richard: Glad to know that the man of Steel don't hate me… I'm not sure I could cope with that.

They look down at the workers putting back some streets lights.

Richard: How are you? You've been through a lot.

Clark: I'll get better.

The elevator door opens as Lois rush out of it.

Lois: What are you two doing here?

Richard: Just talking. Clearing things I guess. Are we ok?

Clark: Sure.

Lois: So you still think that he's Superman.

Clark turn and takes off his glasses.

Lois: Ok you may look like him a little but not…

Clark sight. I heard Lois's heartbeat speed up as I begin to hover 2 feet over the ground.

Clark: Yes Lois. I'm Superman.

As he got down, sweat going down in his back. Lois rush and slap him in the face.

Lois: you lying Alien!

Clark felt weak all the sudden. His knees weaken under his weight. His vision begin to blur. Softly he said to Lois:

Clark: - Lois remember… I never lie.

Lois: BUT YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT YOU WERE HIDING YOURSELF IN THE GOODY TOO GOOD CLARK KENT PERSONNA.

Clark head begin to spin a little. He close lightly his eyes trying to stop his head from spinning.

Clark: Clark is…is who I am…Super-Superman is.. what I..I can do.

Richard: Clark are you ok?

The sweat now cover his face.

Lois: I AM SO… OHHH… FURIOUS! CAN'T IMAGINE HOW MAD I AM NOW, CL… HOWEVER YOU ARE!

Clark start to shake from the effort to stay steady. He was so weak all the sudden, it could only means one thing. When he spoke, it was nothing more than a whisper.

Clark: Kryp… kryptonite.

Lois: Nice try.

Clark looks up. After a second of focus, he saw something he wished he didn't. Richard follow his gaze, and saw it. A military helicopter carrying a huge green shiny stone from the ocean and headed directly toward them. The rock was at least 10 foots long by 5. Richard take Clark arms and help him stay up on his legs.

Richard: Let's go inside, quickly.

Clark: It w-won't…m-matter… No-Not l-lead.

Lois took his other arm in the same time he fall on his knee. He had trouble breathing. Richard lean him on one wall. The helicopter flow just over them. The big chunk of Kryptonite was close. Richard saw Clark close his eyes in pain. Then all his body relaxes as he faint. The helicopter has now passed them. Lois who had kept her eyes on the helicopter, saw Clark flabby against the wall, has a moment of panic.

Lois: Clark… CLARK!

Clark: Don't scream Lois… I have super earing remember.

His voice was soft and weak, but understandable. Lois was shaky. She still was mad but for one lousy second she has fear the worst.

Lois: Yes I remember, but do you have it at this very moment.

Clark slowly opens his eyes. The helicopter was going far from them.

Clark: It's always the first thing to come back first.

Richard: Will you be ok?

Clark: Yes… it's going far away. In a few moment I won't even feel it.

Clark rubs his eyes and sight.

Lois: I wonder why they took it.

Clark: Me too. I guess I will have to find out.

They could saw that Clark was getting his color back.

Lois: You're not thinking about following that rock, do you?

Clark: Not really. I can't fly right now anyway.

Clark begin to sit up. Richard and Lois back up a little.

Lois:I… I'm sorry for yelling. I was mad.

Clark: You have every right to be. I just want you to know that the fact that you now know, you're in danger.

Richard: Why?

Clark: If anyone learn that you know who I'm really am, you could be a target. And as fast as I can be, I can't be at 2 places at once.

Lois: Like if danger ever stop me.

Clark was on his feet, not as steady as he wish but on his feet. He turn his head to the side, closing his eye and sight.

Lois: What is it?

Clark: A fire on Brooke ave. They will have to handle that without me… and Perry is looking for us.

Richard: Better going back. Before he starts yelling.

Clark: Too late for that.

Lois called back the elevator. Clark place is glasses back and looks at Richard.

Clark: Oh by the way… X-Ray vision is not the funniest power.

Richard: Which one is your favorite?

Clark: Mmmm… good question. I think the one I have more fun with is super speed. But my favorite would be…

He looks at Richard. And they answers in the same time:

-Flying!


	4. Chapter 3 : Don't call me chief!

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing if my own character.

This is my take on Superman returns…

Chapter 3: Don't call me chief!

As they enters the bullpen, they could feel that something really bad had happen. Everybody was rushing and phones were ringing over and over. Perry was on the doorway of his office. As soon as he saw the trio he shout:

Perry: YOU THREE MY OFFICE NOW!

As they enters, Perry motions the door and Richard closed it.

Perry: Where were you?

Lois: We were…

Perry: Oh forget it! We don't have any time to lose. I want you all three on this story right NOW!

Richard: Wait Uncle Perry which story…

In the same time, Clark overheard the people talking in the bullpen.

Man: How did he managed to get out?

Man 2: I don't know… MPD doesn't know. One minute is there and the other, no more Luthor!

Clark: Lex Luthor…

Perry: YES! Luthor! Were where you 10 minutes ago! Luthor has escape !

Lois: how?

Perry: That's the big question. The police department doesn't even know how… What?

A knock on the door stop Perry. A woman enters almost screaming:

Women: Mr White Channel 4!

Perry open his TV. On the screen they could see Lex Luthor. Everything behind him was black.

Lex: Hi everyone! As you may know I'm the one and only Lex Luthor. I'm the brain behind the new Krypton fiasco, as some people called it. Now that I've got your attention… Mr President, I want you to hand me, let's say by midnight tonight, all access and all authority over the pentagone and section UB4, or I'll be force blow up every hour one building of metropolis starting with… oh non (laugh) it won't be a surprise if I told you. Now…

His looks went furious.

Lex: Superman if you dare put your nose into this, I'll swear to god, …

Lex shows a sharp of Kryptonite of his pocket. Looking at it, he smile before looking at the screen, angry again.

Lex: that next time I'll use this, it won't be on you but it will be on that alien son of yours!

And the screen went black. For a moment everything was silent around them, and then the chaos. Lois was as white as her skin could be, she was on the verge of fainting. Perry quickly close the door.

Perry: Lois, where is Jason?

Lois: At school, why?

Perry: You must take him away.

Richard and Lois looks at each other surprised.

Lois: But…

Perry: Lois, I didn't become the chief editor here just because I know how to yoodle! Now girl listen, we can't take the chance that Luthor put his hand on Jason. You must take him somewhere he won't find you, at least the time that Luthor is on the loose.

Lois starts bitting her nails.

Lois: No. I don't want to drag any attention on Jason. Everybody will be looking for who might be Superman's son. And if I disappears with him, people might find out. And Krptonite doesn't affect him like Superman. When we were on the Gertrude, Luthor has this big kryptonite cylinder and he almost touch Jason with it, but nothing happened.

Clark clenched his fist and tighten his jaws over her statement.

Perry: Are you willing to take the chance Luthor out his dirty hand on him… You don't have the choice.

Lois: You're right. I don't want to take any risks.

Richard: Perry don't you have any assignment in any Daily Planet's division, something far enough and long enough that we won't have the choice to bring Jason with us.

Perry: Good idea. Just for the people outside this room. You're not working, you're hiding yourself. Am I clear Lois?

Lois: For Jason sake, I will stay put.

Perry: Good. Go make some baggage and comes back here with Jason for your assignment.

As they got out of Perry's office. Perry shout at Clark to stay and ask him to close the door. Perry crosses his fingers in front of his face looking at Clark.

Perry: I didn't have the time to talk to you yesterday… How are you?

Clark: G-good Chief.

Perry: You sure? We were worried. Lois in particular. And to be honest you don't look so well.

Clark: You… what do you… I mean…

Perry: Look boy. I always had my suspicions. But when you ''both'' left, I knew I was right. So when you call me to ask if I had job for you. I was happy to have you back, because I knew that the both of you were coming back.

Clark leans against the window, facing Perry. One thing for sure, he wasn't any good at keeping his secret identity hidden.

Clark: To be honest, one part wasn't supposed to come back. But the airplane incident forces me.

Perry: You couldn't let her die.

Clark: No, I couldn't.

Perry: May I ask you something?

Clark: I'll try to answer it.

Perry: I know that Jason is yours. I can count and Richard can't be the father. But what I don't understand his that she doesn't seems to know that he is Clark Kent's son.

Clark passes his hand in his hair.

Clark: That's… complicated. When you send us to Niagara falls for that investigation on the hotel scam for newlywed, Lois found out that Clark and Superman were the same. When we came back here. She wasn't able to share me with the rest of the world. She was a wreck.

Perry: Yeah I remember.

Clark: I made a mistake. I didn't knew at this time that she was pregnant. I did what I taught was best for her. I erase her memory. She was back to her old good self. But I… I couldn't stand the fact that she wasn't even looking at me, Clark Kent, anymore. So when astronomers thought they have found Krypton, I decided to go see for myself.

Perry: So she doesn't know.

Clark: Yes she knows now. Yesterday, Richard put 2 and 2 together. Lois wasn't convinced, but she had the proof almost thirty minutes ago.

Perry: Where were you?

Clark: On the roof.

Perry: And you didn't heard the news about Luthor on the roof, with your super earing?

Clark: No… We saw an army helicopter dragging a big piece of Kryptonite, and I kinda lost my super earing…

Perry: Oh… Have you got it back?

Clark: Yes. (smiling)

Perry: Do you know why Luthor wants all acces and all authority over the pentagone and this section Ub something?

Clark: No and to be honest I never heard about section UB4. I will try to find out everything.

Perry: Good. Do you have any idea, where I could send them to be sure they will be safe?

Clark: May be. I'm sure my mother would be glad to take them at the farm. Smallville is not the first place you think when you're looking for someone. And we could let the rumor run that you have send them to Washington. It's a good place to investigate since the president is caught in this too.

Perry : Good idea. Can you ask your mother if it's ok for her?

Clark: Sure.

Perry: I want you to keep me informed on every step of this.

Clark: No problem, Chief.

Perry: Don't call me Chief.

Clark smiles.

Clark: Mr. White.

Perry: Better.

As Clark was leaving Perry's office.

Perry: Oh and Clark be carefull.

Clark: Count on me.


End file.
